ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzard of '01
"Blizzard of '01" 'is the thirteenth episode on on the fourth season of ''Oz. Episode biography Fred Wick's family sues over his death while participating in the drug trial and Dr. Gloria Nathan is investigated for possible malpractice; Ryan O'Reily gets a visit from a woman with alarming news; Bored with Ryan, Claire Howell makes a pass at Cyril--he attacks her and is almost transferred to the Conley Institute; Clayton Hughes causes trouble in Unit J; Agamemnon Busmalis' wedding day doesn't go as planned; Father Ray Mukada makes peace with Jeremiah Cloutier; Vern Schillinger welcomes his granddaughter into the world; Tobias Beecher hears encouraging news about his sentence, but a new inmate threatens his parole; Jackson Vahue tries to turn around; Burr Redding plans an all-out war on his enemies; Augustus Hill betrays Burr Redding and tells Officer Sean Murphy about their plans; William Giles chooses an old-fashioned execution: stoning; Moses Deyell asks for Kareem Said's help; Leroy Tidd confesses to Kareem Said about the plan with James Robson and Jaz Hoyt to kill him; James Robson has Carl Jenkins attack Kareem Said, and Leroy Tidd dies while protecting him. Deceased *Leroy Tidd AKA Salah Udeen: Stabbed to death to save Kareem Said. Crime flashback *'''Colonel Edward Galson: Convicted February 16, 2001. Rape, Assault. Sentence: 15 years, up for parole in 7. *'Carlton "Tug" Daniels': Convicted February 20, 2001. Attempted Murder in the First Degree. Sentence: 28 years, up for parole in 18. Casts & Stars Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Kevin Conway as Seamus O'Reily *John Doman as Colonel Edward Galson *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Method Man as Carlton "Tug" Daniels *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Lance Reddick as Johnny Basil *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Jacques Smith as Leroy Tidd (Salah Udeen) *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Greg Ainsworth as Weatherman *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Angela Bullock as Dawn (Deyell's Lawyer) *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Micahel Gregory Gong as Jia Kenmin *Elain Graham as Lenore Hughes *Joshua Harto as Carl Jenkins *Ed Hyland as Jeffrey Seitz *Jenna Lamia as Carrie Schillinger *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Blayne Perry as Samuel Gougeon *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt Notes *Suzanne Fitzgerald claims to be Ryan's mother. *Norma never shows up for Busmalis' wedding. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes